


That Look (MikeyXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Michelangelo (TMNT) - Freeform, Mikey (TMNT) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, TMNT, TMNT 2012, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 - Freeform, april o'neil - Freeform, only mentioned - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Mikey has a sure fire way of getting what he wants and he isn't afraid to use it.
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, mikey/reader
Kudos: 25





	That Look (MikeyXReader)

You wouldn’t have ever thought this would be happening. If someone three years ago had told you you would have a crush on who you did you’d laugh in their face. Yet here you were sitting on the couch in the lair of your best friends, and crush, watching TV with the youngest brother. He had picked some cartoon but you didn’t mind you liked the show as well, besides you weren’t about to tell him no. Sure he would understand but he always used his secret weapon on you and it just made you melt. Scary part was he knew that. He knew what that look was able to do to you and he wasn’t afraid to use it.

Puppy dog eyes.

Yes the one weakness you had with the little turtle was the one he used most often. It was like he liked how you reacted though it was probably more over you giving him what he wanted. Though you didn’t mind. He was even cuter when he was happy. Hearing him begin to freak out out about what was going on you couldn’t help but giggle. Gosh if only he knew how cute he was. Then again maybe he did. Looking at the time you frowned seeing it was tone for you to go home. “Alright Mikey, it’s time for me to go home.” You said as you stood.

“Aw!” Mikey groaned as he stood and turned to face you, “Do you have to (name)?” He asked a clear pout present on his face.

Sighing you smiled slightly and nodded, “Yes Mikey I have to go home. My (family member) will be worried if I don’t show up.” As instructed you weren’t able to tell anyone about your friends so you had to make up excuses for where you would be when ever you visited them. But they were worth it.

“Aw come on (name), can’t you stay a little bit longer? Like the insist tiniest bittyst bit longer?” he begged hugging onto your arm, “Or stay the night? I’m sure Sensei will allow you to.”

“I-I…well I’m not sure I can Mikey…I wouldn’t know what to tell them to allow them to let me stay.” You said and it was true it wasn’t really something you had ever thought of before.

“You could say you’re with April.” he said, “Or some other friend.”

He had a point there. Sighing you shook your head, “No I don’t think I can. Sorry Mikey.” Oh no. He had that look in his eyes. He wouldn’t…would he?

“Please~?” he cooed softly as he nuzzled closer. He would resort to puppy dog eyes if he had to and he was pretty sure he would need to.

“Mikey.” you giggled softly at the shorter boys actions, “Come on you know I have to go home. Besides what am I suppose to say if I were to ask?” You pointed out then blinked. Oh no. No.

“Don’t…don’t think that’ll work.” You said trying to stay strong as his face turned from sad to puppy dog with in half a second, “It’s not working Mikey.” Lies. It was working, like always, and you knew if you couldn’t get away soon you’d end up giving in to his demands. Bitting the inside of your cheek as he whimpered pathetically you tried your best to hold onto what ever will power you had left, which being host wasn’t much as this point in time, and fight off the look but knew it was all for not. Sighing as you caved you pulled out your phone and dialed up your (family member) while Mikey ran off to ask Sensei. While trying to convince them you wanted to spend the night with some of your friends you couldn’t help but smirked as you watched Mikey do his victory dance a few feet away. Sensei must’ve said yes. Much to your surprise they actually agreed allowing you to spend the night.

“Alright Mikey I’m all yours.” you sighed holding your arms out and yelped as he tackled you in a hug.

“Yay!” he cheered laughing happily as you hugged back. You two stayed like that for a few moments before he asked, “Can I try something?”

Looking at him you shrugged, “Sure.” And much to your surprise he kissed you. It was just like him. Sweet and rather soft.

Once he pulled away a blush grew across your cheeks, “What was that for?”

“Well.” he hummed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I saw a guy in a movie kiss a girl because he really really liked her. And I really really like you.”

He liked you back? Giggling softly you kissed his nose, “I really really like you too Mikey.” Laughing as he sat up with a happy cheer about how you were now his girlfriend you could’ve sworn you heard one of his brothers make an ‘It’s about time’ comment from somewhere in their home.

Smiling as you two cuddled and watched the rest of the show you sighed knowing he’d use that look every day now.


End file.
